


Breakfast In Bed

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Breakfast In Bed

Jack wasn't sure if Gwen, Owen or Tosh knew that he didn't come back from his travels as fine as he was pretending to be, but from the way Ianto had been watching him, he knew his lover wasn't falling for his act, which Jack thought might be the reason that he didn't have to work too hard to get Ianto to join him at St. David's in one of their best suites; Jack was planning a romantic night while they were avoiding the paradox, but he ended up falling asleep, his face pressed into Ianto's neck as he clung to his t-shirt, when he woke, Ianto was sitting on the side of the bed smiling down at him and offering a cup of coffee.


End file.
